Red Alert 3  To Nip it in the Bud
by Gil1234
Summary: Behind the scene dealings and espionage, Tanya knows the tide of battle can be changed and she knows just where to begin. Rated M for femme fatale action between the leading ladies of Red Alert 3. Would update more depending on interest.
1. Chapter 1

"Comrade in arms on the march!"

Those were the words Tanya have been waiting for the better part of last two weeks. She winked at the two spy units right next to her before cocking the Black buzzards – it was time to get to work. "I never understood how dancing by yourself had anything to do with shutting down power plants and stealing money." She smirked at them before stealing a look a few dozen clicks south of their position. Their Intel was right; Zhana was prepping herself before launching an attack on Mykonos.

Of course, the vivacious Soviet beauty won't be alone in her assault. There was news about the dreadful commander again who'd be showing up within two days' time to take up position next to the Air Force specialist. Tanya's plan was simple; they were to dismantle the base, cause as much chaos as possible before the commander's arrival and bring an end to this battle before it would even begin. There was too much at stake at Mykonos – the particulars of which Tanya wasn't aware of which bothered her none – and according to the latest Intel reports there were rumours of rifts within the Soviet high command. A few Intel officers had also suggested how an assassination attempt was launched at Cherdenkov, and the 'Premier' passed away at the hands of Shinobi Ninjas launching themselves off the Twin Blades and right onto the Premier's crotch, before taking him captive, but those reports cannot be confirmed and all that was clear at this point in time, was how the Soviets were about to launch a balls out assault at the Allied labs on Mykonos, perhaps to dispel such theories floating in the air. Tanya knew she would find the facts out soon enough.

"Dancing makes for jolly good practice, Agent Tanya… to keep us toe to toe with what's afoot." Spy A (Name Classified) grinned as they stopped a few clicks away from one of the tesla towers.

Tanya raised an eyebrow before half of her face broke out into a cheeky grin. "I spy with my little eye, a bear claw approach pokes me blind." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"'Tis a date, me dear… now please excuse me, I have a Russian roulette trick up my cuffs and the Cossacks make for impatient students." Spy A blew her a kiss before donning a conscript's uniform and making his way into Zhana's base.

Right next to a reactor, _America's Toughest Neighbourhoods_ played at full volume in the Soviet barracks.

"Da! I'm never living in Harlem when I move to New York." One of the conscripts scratched his crotch as he watched the show.

"Sergio… Sergio… what did I tell you? New York is not what it used to be, plain and simple." The other Conscript had his feet propped up on the chair in front of him, leaning against their primary weapon, the Soviet Kalashnikov or more commonly known as ADK-45.

If things were not already difficult, the portable TV – powered by one of the tesla coils which were powered by the reactor – went out and suddenly there was ominous silence in the barracks before one of the conscripts spoke. "The bears, Commander Zhana strictly warned the engineers not to leave out Molotov vodka next to reactor, they drink and knock wires out."

"Let's go outside and see if we can fix this…" The other one agreed slowly peeking out of the barracks.

"I'm not going! Send him!" The first one said, New York all but forgotten in his mind as they both spotted an engineer dozing. "Wake up, you piece of Stalingrad poo… wake up!"

"Uh… huh?" The engineer opened his eyes after being thrown off the bunk. The situation was explained to him.

"But I once was professor… I can't do this!" He looked alarmed.

Both the conscripts exchanged a look and then pointed their guns at him. "You do this. NOW. For Mother Russia. Go!"

"Okay… okay…" He heaved and went out. His footsteps were followed by two shots and the engineer was down. The conscripts' worst fears now emerged – it was the bitch of Vladivostok outside, as they called her for slaughtering half of the Russian platoons, and sinking another half of dreadnoughts a few years back at Vladivostok. Before they could have exchanged a look, they heard a huge explosion and felt the tesla tower crash on top of the barracks. Five seconds later both men began to rush out from the back door and soon after the entire barracks blew up.

"Shake it baby!" Tanya laughed manically before disappearing in the smoke again and began to make her way from one building to another.

One person who had grabbed the nearest ADK-45 and taken position behind the Soviet construction yard was Zhana. She was briefly able to hold Tanya in her sights before the bitch disappeared and several more of her buildings were sent up in smoke. To make matters worse, the entire base was powered down and all of her credits had disappeared right after the first explosion, so this put gathering her forces in the base and chasing the bitch out of question.

Covered in soot and smoke, the blonde commander made her way and hid against the remains of her beloved air field, even her MiGs were shot to hell and back. She sighed before crouching, hissing under her breath. "I kill you if it's the last thing I do."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, Zhana felt the touch of a cool, glistening blade against her throat.

"Move an inch sweetie, you die. Struggle for one bit, and you die. Even flick your hands, you'll die." It was not just the voice that emanated such confidence, but the hands… they spoke a tale of their own, Zhana thought… the way she was held.

She moved a tiny bit unable to help herself and felt the blade dig in against her throat. Tanya chuckled from behind, "what did I tell you, comrade? You really wanna try my patience?"

"Kill me, bitch…" Zhana spat on the ground, the sun was shining directly in her eyes as she struggled once again, only to stop when the glare was covered by the presence of an IFV as it jumped up the hill and began to rush down towards where they stood.

"Kill you?" Tanya laughed. She kept the blade against Zhana's throat before finally confronting her and smirking. "I have use for you, sweetie. You'll make for a great pass time." She removed the blade briefly to lick at the droplet of blood that had gushed from the Soviet commander's throat only moments before, sucking on it she kissed it and closed the wound.

Being a military officer Zhana can tell what Tanya was doing and her eyes widened. This was only until Tanya hit her with the butt of her Black Buzzard and the she lost consciousness.

Putting her in the IFV they began to scurry off. Two Soviet helmets emerged from the ruins of the barracks not too far away where Zhana and the bitch of Vladivostok were briefly stood. As one of the distant power reactors came back on, the portable TV that had somehow survived Tanya's C4 powered back on.

"Oh look! She lives!" One of the conscripts jumped up and down running towards where the TV was.

"Quiet… idiote!" The other one said, shutting up his counterpart as they both witnessed the smoke billowing from the IFV as it ran away. "We have to get help. Quickly, pick up the telly… we go to next base!" Their guns and Molotov cocktails forgotten, the conscripts began to rush towards the nearest base a few dozen miles from their position. Two bears yawned at the sight and followed them as the men rushed.

When Zhana woke up, the first thing her eyes traversed over was the desk right in front of her. Soon as things came into focus she was able to behold a thoroughly Western facility around her. She did not know for how long she's been out, but judging from the waning daylight outside it could have been hours.

No sooner has she woken up she saw the door in front of her opened, and a bright eyed looking officer entered. Zhana took a deep breath and pushed her face up in a show of defiance, however the ropes around her hands tied at the back of the chair didn't help matters much.

"Good evening, Commander." Eva's voice chimed in. "How are we doing today?"

Zhana blinked several times, of course it wasn't Tanya… it was Eva. Did the Allies think _she_ would make the Soviet pride of skies talk? The rusky's eyes cold, her face lit up. "Why don't you untie me… I'll show you how well I am."

The smile on Eva's face never left, she took a vacant seat on the front of the desk. "I'm sure you will Commander Agonskaya. However we have a situation that warrants your complete cooperation. We understand moments ago there was an attempt on Prime Minister's Cherdenkov's life-"

"_Premier_ Cherdenkov, vlagalishche… cunt! Mind your language!" Zhana stood up with the chair and all lurching for Eva, but unfortunately for she was secured tightly against one of the beams her chair was counter tied to.

"-Premier Cherdenkov." Eva nodded, clearing her throat. "Your Premier's life is in danger, and we are afraid General Krukov with the help of his Japanese counterparts, participated in this assassination."

Zhana spat on the floor; "you wish. General Krukov is a hero of our country, not something you'd know much about, suke… bitch!"

"You sure you don't have the title mixed up with someone else, sweetie?" Tanya walked in the interrogation room, making her way to where the Russian Commander was kept.

Eva's face drained of all colour. "Agent Tanya, if you must… would you please give me a little more time? We can really get this sorted without the need of your… unorthodox methods."

Tanya stole a look at Eva before walking over to where she was. Her hand reached for Eva's hair that spilled all over her uniform, stroking it lovingly. "Unorthodox methods go a long way, sweetheart." Her hands traced against the buxom com officer's neck, eyes peering into Eva's affectionately. "We all can't be adorable, little pussies… some of us have patriotic service to deliver." Tanya brought her face close to Eva's, darting her tongue out she licked the com officer's lips as she looked in her eyes.

"I… I am a patriot…" Eva muttered, her entire being shuddering in the face of this commando who seemed to gaze at her with wanton desire.

"Good, then don't let the door pummel your ass on the way back." Her hand slipped under Eva's skirt, giving the blonde a firm spank before cupping it. "Well… not too hard a pummel that is." She winked, and just as soon as she had brought herself closer to the girl… she moved away and turned her attention to Zhana.

Both the women stared into each other's eyes as a stupefied Eva made her way out of the interrogation room.

"I have nothing to say to you." Zhana announced, suffice to say her voice had lost much of its thunder.

Tanya walked over to where Zhana was and held her face in her right hand. "By the time I'm done with you, sweetheart… you'll tell me each and everything I'll ask."

Her calloused fingers, yet soft hands worked on the Soviet Commander's face adoringly until Zhana pulled her face away. Tanya's eyes narrowed and she kicked the Russian in the chest, throwing her on her back as the chair fell. No sooner was the Russian down she climbed up on top of her, sitting on her belly, careful not to exert too much pressure on the veteran commander.

"I recently got some new toys you see, and I thought what better way to use them… then to introduce my new, Cossack friend to those… instruments." She chuckled. Putting one hand in her pocket she pulled out a nifty looking device that resembled a remote control. She pressed one of the buttons and heard a whirring sound emanate from somewhere; of course her eyes never once stopped looking into Zhana's whose widened, mouth opening to protest.

"You see, sweetheart, you were a bit… out of it when we brought you back to the base. And I decided to start the proceedings right off the bat." She winked at the Russian, putting the remote control to a side as she produced the blade from her other pocket, and began to rip through Zhana's dress, producing a black bra at which Tanya scoffed. "I can already picture your creamy skin against my tanned one, baby… can't you?" Before Zhana could have spoken in response Tanya kissed the girl, letting plenty of her tongue slide inside the Air Force commander's mouth, and much to Zhana's distaste she found herself kissing the commando back.

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie." Tanya chuckled as she pulled her lips back from Zhana's mouth. "I know I'll be doing be a lot more than kissing if I had something shoved inside of me, between my legs and whirring all top notch." She grinned; ripping into the Russian's skirt and slicing them clean off. She looked at her matching pair of shorts underneath and pets it some. "You ruskies always lacked the fashion sense, but who am I to judge?"

Zhana was panting as she looked at Tanya's face; her own face convulsed in a mixture of bewilderment and shock as she watched the elite commando cross her arms around her chest and take off her armoured bra. The moment she's taken it off, her breasts bounced free of it. Beautiful and round with little snubs for nipples. "You don't like 'em?" She asked, raising one in her hand and sucking on her own nipple noisily, her eyes never once leaving Zhana's. "Don't worry, you will soon enough."

She offered her other breast the same treatment, before picking up the remote control for the vibrator inside Zhana and put it on even higher vibration. She removed the tied ropes off the chair, making sure the Russian was only secured through the ropes tying her hands and leading to the beams on the other end of the room. Picking the chair up, she tossed it away, making the woman more comfortable. "See, and people think I don't care…" Tanya spoke in mock exasperation, rolling her eyes before standing up – her legs on either side of the sprawled Russian beauty on the floor – and began to take off her pants, revealing her long, slender legs and muscular thighs… of course she didn't have any panties on. "If I don't go commando, who would?" She put her hands on her hips, speaking matter-of-factly before picking up the device again and pushed the vibration to the max.

Her legs could feel the vibration through Zhana's thighs even which her feet touched as the Russian started convulsing and twisting on the floor.

"The objective is quite simple, commander." She winked, rubbing herself between the legs before parting the lips of her sex. "You'll have to… fish this out, with your mouth." Tanya's eyes sparkled as she began to push the remote control in her pussy, as far as it can be driven before pulling her fingers out and managing to stand back up again. "Once you're successful, I promise… I'll turn the vibrations off." She tilted her head to a side.

"Deal?" She asked. Zhana had her eyes closed as wave after wave of pleasure passed through her body, building the climax up in waves. She felt ashamed of herself, how can an esteemed commander such as herself be forced into _such_ a predicament? She finally opened her eyes, and the moment she was about to speak her eyes widened as Tanya shoved her sex upon Zhana's mouth, her thighs on each side of the Russian's face.

"Now that's a good girl… remember, the bitch of Vladivostok can be… quite rewarding for good behaviour…" Tanya closed her eyes and leaned back, offering more of her pussy for Zhana's mouth, whose mouth opened to accommodate more of her sex inside. The rusky struggled, moaning and attempting to scream profanities at the same time.

"Don't be a naughty little girl now…" Tanya whispered, her eyes closed as she rocked herself over Zhana's mouth. "I have my ways, believe you me." One of her hands reached back and slowly began to rub the Russian's slit. Her fingers teased the clit, playfully stroking the vulva so as to coax it out of the coat that shrouded it, and once it became apparent… she opened her eyes; they were gleaming as she looked at the face underneath her. Half of which she covered with her muff, save for the forehead off which the Russian's blonde hair spilled all over the floor.

Zhana could feel the movements of Tanya's calloused yet expert fingers between her legs, as if the Russian needed any more stimulation! Her legs writhed, trying to lock around her crotch to block the commando's reach but alas… this seemed like one drill Tanya had executed one too many times. Using every inch of her being she tried to hold herself back, before surrendering to Tanya's flicks… her lower body raised itself up right at the point Tanya discovered her pink, little nub hiding inside the vulva and squirted out long streams of cum on the floor.

"We have a squirter, ladies and gentlemen." Tanya scoffed, rocking harder against Zhana's mouth giving her a moment every here and there to pull in a breath. Her fingers started rubbing Zhana's clit now, and didn't spare any mercy right from the start.

Zhana's entire body shuddered under Tanya's; at this point the Air Force commander knew she would pass out if she kept letting this bitch finger her with a vibrator inside her pussy. Using her mouth, she parted Tanya's lower lips and began to protrude it with her tongue. She failed once, twice then taking a deep breath she locked her lips over the commando's clit and began to suck at it hungrily.

Above her Tanya moaned. "Oh, you just love sucking Allied pussy don't you?" She began to rock harder against Zhana's face. "Go on… show me how they do it in the motherland…" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, but not before turned around herself and thrust her mouth over Zhana's pussy, lapping up at her clit sixty nining with the Russian.

The change of position not only provided Zhana the chance to breathe in more freely but also to manoeuvre her tongue and mouth. No sooner had Tanya exposed her round bottom to Zhana, she clamped her mouth over Tanya's clit once again and sucked at it noisily. She was right; the more aroused Tanya got… the more her lower lips parted in an effort to caressed and loved.

But with this change of position Zhana once again found herself shuddering as she began to climb onto the brink of another climax. Agent Tanya was well read into the arts of love and lick-… and with that thought, her pussy convulsed squirting out more of the sweet cream just like she did before. Her head throbbed with pleasure, every pore on her skin was alive and begging to be embraced… and Tanya did just that; she rocked over Zhana's mouth, hands caressing the Russian's long, creamy thighs as her own mouth lapped up at the wetness between them.

Zhana concentrated once more, she knew she won't be able to sustain it the third time… and so soon! Instead of sucking on Tanya's clit, she began to lap at it hungrily. Her teeth rubbed against it… white, gleaming pearls against Tanya's pink as they nibbled gently and playfully. She carried on such administration and then thrust her tongue inside Tanya's pussy… Zhana's eyes widened as she felt the base of the remote control right at the tip of her tongue.

She began to lap it up, Tanya's moaning getting more profound and loud. Zhana buried her tongue and began to lick at it, trying to pull it down. Finally settling on sucking on Tanya's open slit and she began to pull the vibrator inside, her chin rubbing against Tanya's clit.

To say Tanya came at that moment would be a travesty. Nay, Tanya _gushed_ all over Zhana's mouth as the walls inside her sex pushed at the vibrator… shoving it out until it fell on Zhana's face. She took a moment to recover, and when she felt herself she turned around and faced the Russian commander.

"Y-yo-you pr-promised… n-now pu-pull it out…" Zhana was panting.

Tanya looked at her sadistically before picking up the remote control and using it rub the Russian's clit. "Where's the Soviet commander?" She asked, her voice sweet as if made up of nectar.

"I do-don't know!"

"WHERE is… the Soviet… commander?" Tanya asked again.

"Th-they were suppose-supposed to arrive… I don't know… stop!"

Tanya licked the side of Zhana's face, she can taste her wetness that still clung to Zhana's cheeks. "You know I can make a hobby out of this… maybe get a few peacemakers later, have our little 'toss a Zhana' party…"

"Natasha! Natash-Natasha! He's with her!"

"WHERE?" Tanya looked into her eyes, the remote rubbing Zhana's clit.

"LENINGRAD!" Zhana shouted, and as she came she felt Tanya's mouth upon hers as the ladies kissed, tongues chasing one another and it seemed as if the moment would never pass. Zhana lost consciousness a few minutes later.

Tanya pulled the vibrator out of Zhana, still buzzing away at the maximum notch. She licked at it before looking at the girl. "Leningrad… here I come."

Zhana's last thought before passing out was that of peace and satisfaction, for once Tanya goes to Leningrad she won't find the commander but a Russian flak platoon led by none other than Natasha Volkova.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before Natasha heard of Tanya going undercover in Leningrad, the woman had plans for the Allied commando, and like all snipers who stuck to their jobs she knew good things happened to those who waited – she had all the time in the world. But that was when she got the news about Zhana, the distinguished Soviet Air Force commander.

The Cossack woman listened calmly as the two conscripts brought to her explained the situation;

"_Da… then the barracks went ka-frickin' boom!"_

"_We ran, but the TV was safe… hallelujah!"_

"_-we'd have arrived early if it wasn't for Heckle and Jackal… stupid bears!"_

"_-they kept wanting vodka!"_

She raised one hand and the conscripts silenced right away. Putting her eye back on the scope she continued looking down the magnificent mountain range, Leningrad was only a few dozen clicks below.

"Did she have anyone with her?" Her voice cool, smooth like molasses pouring over an empty glass as it tainted 'tis sides with the honey like texture.

The conscripts looked at one another. "Eh… a van? She took Zhana with her on the van." One of them muttered.

The beauty about a quick strike is found in its swiftness, and the conscript who had just spoken sadly wasn't able to appreciate the aforementioned swiftness as he found himself at the rough end of the stick; Natasha's slap sent him on his back groaning.

And no sooner had he fallen on his back she was on top of him, her beautiful, soft hand coiled around his throat. "You sure it was a van… hmm?" Her voice hadn't lost any of the sweetness.

The conscript looked at her, nodding fervently.

Her grip tightened around his throat, other hand slowly unbuckling his belt. "For a mad dog, seven versts is not a long detour… do you remember the saying of our motherland?"

The conscript struggled, but was instantly calmed as she shushed him, her hand disappearing inside where she began to stroke and caress him.

"Y-yes…" He tried to swallow, and as he did her grip tightened around his throat once more, not letting the bile disappear where it was meant.

"What does it mean?" She smiled, moving her hand faster between his legs. The flak troopers exchanged a look with one another as they surrounded them, knowing fully well Natasha's methods on and off the field.

"I-I don't know… I-I-I'm sorry… I don't KNOW who was with Tanya!" The conscript's voice squeaked. He can feel the excitement gathering in his loins and darting up towards the shaft which the Soviet commando played and toyed with.

"Close your eyes, oh son of Russia… concentrate." Her face dipped over on top of the conscript's as her grip tightened the hardest around his throat, and the movement of her other hand grew even rougher.

"A spy… YES! A few spies perhaps… da… maybe the IFV too… DA!" He raised his lower body to its furthest extent before creaming all over the commando's hand and passing out. Natasha giggled and kissed him on the cheek before wiping her hand against his face, she looked at the other conscript who was staring at the whole ordeal in horror.

"Asphyxiation can be… a good motivator. It doesn't kill them right away and they don't take so long... with info." The girl wasn't smiling anymore as she made her way back to her rifle. Slinging it over her back she raised her voice. "Call Dasha and tell her to send me to the coordinates for the Allied facility where Zhana is taken!"

The plan was simple; with Tanya taking the trouble to come all the way to Leningrad, Natasha can make her way to where Zhana is kept. Not only would she be able to free her esteemed commander, but perhaps acquire some new Intel? Of course the woman didn't know this was the facility Eva was involved with as well.

Eva was pacing anxiously when the alarms started going off, truth be told the Comms officer was expecting it, but not at this rate, and not so soon. She ran out of the Allied Lab, making her way ever so cautiously before stumbling upon someone familiar.

"You really shouldn't be out at this time, ma'am!" The GI shouted. Eva turned her head around, her straw blonde hair coming undone as more of the GIs surrounded her.

"Do we know what's going on, Commander?" She asked, trying to speak over the bluster of the CyroCopters overhead.

"All we know is we've been hit and hit hard, the ruskies are crawling out of the woodwork - and with all due respect, ma'am." His eyes levelled with hers. "There's only one Commander and he's not here."

Eva nodded; she followed closely as the GIs led her to an IFV. It only took one explosion behind her to make her realize they have all landed in a trap. The IFV in front of her exploded followed by the ominous retreat of a bomber. As they rushed for cover he GIs around her started dropping like flies and to her horror, a barrage of bullets started pouring out of a twinblade towards those who were able to find cover against the sniper. It didn't take long before Eva found herself very much alone as she hid behind a wall.

"They call me a cold and ruthless killer, a woman made up of some terrible substance who is awful to a fault... what a pity." Natasha chuckled, appearing in front of the column of smoke, her eyes on her rifle as she rubbed the muzzle and for a moment – pointed the rifle at Eva – looking down the scope. "But when you're facing the end of a loaded gun, who gives a fuck?"

Eva was convinced the woman would shoot her, she started backing away but soon hit the front of a flak trooper, the Russian merely smiled and showed her his gold teeth, all two of them when the voluptuous Comms officer turned around to her dismay.

As if having read her thoughts, Natasha's voice cooed; "I won't kill you, dearie... for I have job for your pretty, little self." She approached the woman, eyes still down the scope... levelling it right over her cleavage and smiled.

"Where's Zhana?"

She only asked once and Eva agreed to take the small party of the Russians deep into the Allied Lab, it seemed as if the Lab was evacuated right about the time Natasha launched her attack, and it made her wonder if leaving the lab in the midst of fighting was the right idea. Eva was no commander, yet it still troubled her to see how a small raiding party was able to best them in combat. The Commander was engaged in a separate theatre of war, whilst Tanya had taken the liberty to launch an attack on Leningrad twenty four hours ago. Soon they arrived in a room where it seemed like only moments ago when Tanya tortured the vivacious Soviet Air Commander to give up Natasha's whereabouts.

"Zhana." Natasha scoffed, looking at the disgraced picture of one of her commanders chained to a chair with her hands tied in tattered clothing.

Zhana's eyes slowly opened and she registered the picture, it was true after all then. Natasha had outwitted Tanya and mounted a rescue... she managed a smile before clearing her throat. "Untie me, comrade. Russia is grateful."

Natasha laughed as she cut open her bonds and let her out, eyeing her up and down. "Would be more grateful if you learned some of Allied plans." Her fragmented and heavily accented English paid ode to the fact how Eva could hear them, and nothing spoke louder than a promise of future torture should Zhana be unable to reveal anything proper.

The Air Commander shook her head, "I was prisoner, they made no plans... other than attempt to capture you as the bitch of Vladivostok said."

"And I'd have tamed the bitch had it not been for your capture." Natasha scoffed at her once again, before turning her attention to the flak troopers. "Sweep the facility; see if we have any who wish to welcome us. Tell those two conscripts to stand guard outside with the bears; they will do well to redeem themselves of past mistake."

Zhana knew Natasha's reputation well enough to know not to argue with her. Tanya may be the bitch of Vladivostok but Natasha had an even fearsome reputation when it came to putting the resolve of her comrades to the test whenever the moment of truth arose. She held her tongue as the flak troopers marched off to execute the orders given.

Eva held her tongue as she witnessed the exchange between the Russian women, it wasn't until she felt Natasha's hands pushing her down on the chair did she realize this debacle involved her as well. "Um... I'm alright standing, thank you." But the look in Natasha's eyes showed how the woman would not accept any compromise. She would have to give a good reason to her own top brass why she left Leningrad overnight and left for Mykonos. Whilst the reason for Zhana's rescue would be well received, she also wanted to gain some valuable Intel in regards to Allied activities, and who better than the British beauty herself? Miss comms officer whose cleavage wove a tale of its own.

"I think you can use some... down time." Natasha chuckled, running her hands down Eva's shoulder as she began to massage her. "You see our methods of interrogation tend to be a bit different from the ordinary when it comes to high profile officers such as yourself." Her fingers were both slender and strong, applying pressure at just the right moment to drive her point across.

"Truly, Madame Natasha... you honour me... ma'am, I'm just a simple communications officer. I can't be high profile." Eva offered Natasha a smile before turning her face towards Zhana who seemed to had made her on Eva's other side, the woman was not smiling and Eva couldn't blame her. She may be polite, but Tanya wasn't... and she didn't know what the woman did to her when she was interrogating her. She had heard rumours, about the things Tanya was capable of... but they all seemed so farfetched, Eva blushed at the thoughts and Natasha noticed it.

"The bitch was running the place the way she sits so high and mighty." Zhana scoffed as she eyed the comms officer up and down.

Natasha's hands dug into Eva's shoulders, she could feel the bra strap through her shirt – the well ironed and starched shirt – and could tell Eva liked to look presentable. Natasha brought her face closer to Eva's ear, whispering. "Oh, but you see... you are high profile." She raised her voice a bit to make sure Zhana can listen. "A bird in hand, worth two in bush..." One of her hands began to coil around Eva's throat as the other began to dip lower into Eva's lap. "Isn't that what you like to say?"

"Y-yes..." Eva's breath caught in her throat, she tried to turn her head around to see what Zhana was making of it, but the vivacious Soviet Commander had a grin on her face as she watched. Eva saw her make her way to her front. With Natasha at Eva's back and Zhana now facing her, there was little doubt the English beauty can make a run for it.

"Good, aren't they pretty when they are so... compliant, commander?" Natasha raised some of Eva's uniform, that one hand dipping even further stroking the inside of her creamy thigh.

"Da... very pretty." Zhana chuckled, she touched Eva's face briefly, running her own hand down her chin, tracing her throat before cupping it. She surprised the comms officer as she slapped her.

Natasha giggled, "Even prettier now, no?" They both exchanged a giggle. Eva's cheek burned, and she wished she could rub the hurt in, perhaps let the nasty red envelope the hurt into a bruise, and Zhana did just that, as if reading her thoughts. But Eva didn't get too long to revel, no sooner had Zhana cupped her face, Natasha's hand from behind now cupped between Eva's legs having had dipped so low... her palm rubbing ever so gently through the flimsy material of her panties.

.

'Sexy power knickers' as Eva liked to call them; comfortable and hot, mayhap just what the Allied commander likes? Many a time Eva had fantasized, yet never in her lifetime ever thought Natasha would be the person to discover them.

"You high profile because I say you high profile." Natasha licked her earlobe, her heavy, accentuated English like a swim though a warm, summer breeze. Eva's eyes widened, her mouth open as she gasped... only to find Zhana bring her face closer and kiss the English girl deeply. Zhana turned her face around slightly, parting Eva's lips so her tongue can explore hers, and once that was done she pulled her face away whispering. "I wished _you_ interrogated me earlier, but we will fix that soon enough." If there ever was a hungry lust in someone's eyes, Eva saw it in Zhana's now.

But this was of course nothing like the way Natasha was gazing at her. After teasing Eva through the panties, her other hand reached out and gripped one end of the hem... but instead of taking them off, she pulled Eva up and made her bend in Zhana's direction, she kicked the chair aside, making sure nothing was in the way. Chuckling at the position their prisoner found herself in Natasha slowly lowers herself on her knees. "Her pretty mouth is all yours, Zhana." She cooed.

Zhana toyed with Eva's head as the English girl tried to stay on her feet; Eva was bent facing Zhana, whilst her ass and all of the lower body was at Natasha's disposal. Zhana stroked her hair lovingly before pulling her head up. "Watch, don't turn away now." She whispered and began to take off her shirt, she didn't put much back on after Tanya was done with her. Eva was surprised to see the Air Force commander had no bra on, but realized soon Tanya could have had something to do with that too.

"Kiss." Zhana whispered, as she pressed Eva's mouth to her taut, flat belly. "Um..." It was all Eva could manage before having Zhana's hands gripped her head again and pressed the woman's mouth to her belly button. "Lick." She commanded, and Eva pushed out a shy tongue.

Natasha was in the process of hiking more of Eva's uniform up as she licked Zhana's belly, the Soviet super agent scrunched Eva's panties against the crack of her ass so she can see more of the milky, white skin, bringing her mouth closer she nibbled at one of her hips. Zhana was able to feel the effect as Eva groaned. Of course as Eva licked and kissed Zhana's tummy, the Air Force Commander began to lose the bottom part of her uniform. She cupped Eva's face once more and smiled as the woman looked up at her; "now you'll do what the bitch of Vladivostok made me do... lick me down there." Eva tried to struggle but Zhana raised one of her legs, guiding Eva's face at the apex of her legs hidden by light, pale, blonde curls. Eva seemed to struggle a bit, but Zhana shoved her face more forcefully into her pussy... the woman moaned as she leaned back some and closed her eyes.

"She's good?" Natasha asked, still taking her time with Eva's ass cheeks, as she nibbled and nipped, sucked and bit at all the places she marked red, and could swear how Eva's ass cheeks would blush at the treament. She enjoyed the fact how Miss McKenna had a soft ass at that, which would only firm up slightly if Natasha was too harsh.

"Better than the bitch..." Zhana lied, her head still tilted back. Tanya knew how to suck pussy, Zhana may have fooled around some in the academy but none of the female pilots had the ability that bitch had... but she knew with a little bit of motivation she can just make Eva the lapper.

"I'd like to try her sometime..." Natasha said casually, her fingers now moved the crotch of Eva's panties to a side, revealing a well waxed pussy. "Oh dearie... I take it you have a lover?" She didn't wait for Eva to respond, but shoved her face in, lips parting her nether lips as they lapped and protruded Eva in all the right places, always followed by a dutiful, much deserved lap of her tongue to the entirety of pussy so she can coat the nectar she produced after each moan.

Eva was the least versed when it came to being with another woman, she may have kissed or occasionally slept with her friends, but it never came to doing something as this. For her safety she knew she'd have to comply, and therefore she did; every time Natasha's mouth touched her cunt, the woman gasped only to have Zhana's hand thrust more of her pussy into her mouth. Had anybody else mentioned it to her how the Soviet super unit can eat pussy, she'd have laughed at it and shied away, but to experience it firsthand was a totally different experience.

The first time Eva came on Natasha's mouth; Natasha's hands had gripped her ass cheeks and pushed them apart, her tongue sometimes even lapping up the comms officer's rosebud in the process, when she realized Eva was on the verge of cumming, Natasha locked her lips upon the clit and began to suck as deeply as she can, resulting in the explosion that followed as Eva thrust her face into Zhana's cunt to escape the predicament, but alas... she climaxed hard and long, and by the time Natasha had pulled her mouth away she could see Miss McKenna's pussy throbbing. Natasha smiled.

Natasha yanked Eva's head off Zhana's pussy and French kissed her, pushing the English comms officer on the ground, lapping up Zhana's juices, sucking on Eva's tongue as her hands frantically began to remove her own uniform... both the pieces.

Zhana was not disappointed; she was still good to cum and knew she would have to follow Natasha's lead. She began to get rid of the rest of her uniform as well and slowly bent down, kissing and nipping away on the inside of Eva's thighs. Natasha's own hands locked over the front collar of Eva's uniform only to rip the buttons and tear the fabric. She began suck and nibble over the swells of her breasts neatly encased within the matching bra the comms officer had on to support her generous bust.

"I wonder who you try to impress..." Natasha giggled again, it sounded ominous to Eva, Natasha giggling like a schoolgirl. She tried to struggle some more against her, but stopped at once when she felt the Russian agent's mouth over her bra cup, her teeth nibbling on each as she began to pull them down, revealing her swells to the air around.

"Isn't it so much better?" Zhana laughed and Natasha chimed in. Before Eva could have had a chance to respond, she felt each of her nipples claimed. Both Natasha and Zhana sucked noisily, their naked bodies writhing upon Eva's as their head twist the slightest to accommodate their sucking.

"Oh God..." Eva moaned, her hands found the ladies' head and grabbed them so she can pull them off her or at least try, but in her arousing ecstasy she only managed to push at them further on her swells. Natasha's lips tugged and enveloped Eva's nipple, her mouth would form an O to create even suction before darting her tongue out only slightly to kill the vacuum. Zhana was more aggressive; paired with her arousal and desire to show this Allied cunt how she can dish back punishment as well, her teeth nibbled and pulled at Eva's other nipple. She would suck on it so hard at times, she'd raise Eva's upper body a couple inches off the floor, before the girl would cry out and make Zhana go just a tiny bit easier on her.

"She talks a bit too much for my liking." Natasha announced, she got off Eva, and before either of the two ladies can say boo, she faced Zhana and thrust her pussy on Eva's mouth, sitting on her face, her hands cupping her own breasts as she arranged them, tweaking her nipples, beginning to slowly grind herself on the comms officer's face.

"Hold her hands..." She whispered, Zhana could tell the Soviet agent was enjoying herself from the look on her face; the sight of her beret still over her head, the beautiful, dark hair spilling over her shoulders and chest with her eyes closed. Zhana held Eva's hands and parted her legs, her eyes traversing over her well toned, creamy thighs. She could see the traces of her arousal and earlier climax still clinging on the inside of her thighs, the pink nub protruding and clear against the context of her pale skin softly shuddering every time Natasha did something different to the girl.

Zhana climbed atop Eva and raised on of her legs, elevating one of her own legs she held it perpendicular at an angle so she can shove her own pussy against the nectar smothered, glistening spot of Miss McKenna's. She felt an implosion of emotions as soon as their lower lips locked. "Now we make them kiss..." She whispered, as her lower body began to writhe and move against Eva's. Instantly she could feel Natasha groaning even louder as Eva's moans stifled and vibrated through the Russian agent's pussy.

She scissorred with the girl and Natasha rode her face harder now; Zhana was able to see beads of sweat trickling down the agent's taut belly as her slender fingers tweaked her nipples more. Smiling Zhana leaned forth and gave one of Natasha's nipples a wet lick, she waited for the Russian woman to open her eyes and see what she was doing and then she licked her nipple again... finally taking it in her mouth she began to roll her tongue over it. Natasha's nipples were long and pointy; the kind Zhana knew you can just latch on to suck and nibble.

It had the desired effect as soon Natasha was cumming in torrents all over pretty Eva's face, drenching and coating it. Her pussy she rode not just on Eva's mouth but her entire face, smearing her cream and nectar everywhere in a linear motion. Eva was too helpless to do anything; she thrust her tongue out helplessly to move Natasha away from her, but licked and lapped at all that was offered. Furthermore with Zhana grinding her own pussy against Eva's, it was difficult for her to think clearly.

Natasha kept moving over Eva's mouth even after her climax had whittled, Zhana however had increased the pace at which she was grinding. Eva groaned louder a third time in the day and once more came all over the inside of Zhana's thighs, the Air Force Commander chuckled... she was getting closer and closer to her own climax, but she knew she would not cum over Eva's cunt, the comms officer simply did not deserve that. She had plans that involved Natasha as well, and the Soviet agent seemed to have an idea about it too.

So it was not a surprise at all when Zhana came; she pulled her pussy away from Eva's, laying on her back she rubbed herself harder, her cunt aimed at Natasha's tummy she squirted long and hard. The cream sprayed over Natasha's abs, and slowly dribbled down to where Eva's mouth was.

"Lick it up!" Natasha ordered, and Eva did just that, paying thorough attention to everywhere Zhana had cum, her tongue licking it off Natasha's belly , down to the inside of her thighs and finally her pussy and rosebud where Zhana's climax seemed to had been pooling.

With an exception to Natasha they were all out of breath when a familiar voice blared over the speaker phones in the facility. "Its... it's the Empire... da! They have come to attack us... AHHH!" It was one of the conscripts responsible for the lookout. A smile spread over Natasha's face, so many new toys to play with she thought.

A hot ass super soldier's work is never done.


End file.
